Días de otoño
by Kay CherryBlossom
Summary: Seiya ya había decidido enterrar para siempre sus sentimientos, pero no puede evadir la constante presencia de la culpable de su mal de amores en todo momento, y no consigue pasar página. Haciéndolo considerar que quizá, sólo quizá, valga la pena intentarlo una última vez...


**.**

 **Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, aunque si fueran míos...¡lo que no haría!

* * *

 **"Días de otoño"**

Por:

Kay CherryBlossom

.

.

 **1\. Con amigos así...**

 **.**

Cualquiera querría ser Seiya Kou.

Era un simpático chico de dieciocho años, y físicamente muy atractivo a la vista. De altura idónea, ni muy alto ni muy bajo, y de estructura atlética y armoniosa. Su rostro era del típico chico pillo, de facciones varoniles pero con ése tinte infantil de quien no ha madurado lo suficiente. Pero ésto no era un defecto, de hecho era parte de su encanto. O eso decían las chicas. También lo decían algunos chicos, aunque él no lo sabía o fingía que no se daba cuenta.

Tenía grandes habilidades deportivas y aunque no era propiamente un erudito, tampoco era un mal estudiante. Algunas asignaturas le gustaban y otras odiaba, pero siempre se las arreglaba para aprobar lo que se le dificultaba y sobresalía casi en todo lo demás.

Pero el diferenciador que hacía que las chicas suspiraran sobre todos los demás, era su impresionante habilidad para la música, para cantar, tocar y componer. Tenía la voz de un ángel que se había caído por error del cielo... aunque él fuera muchas veces egocéntrico, curiosamente eso no lo decía él, lo decían todas las demás. _Casi_ todas las demás. Siempre había excepciones a la norma. Bueno, una excepción. Pero eso se tratará más adelante.

En simples dos años de carrera artística, Seiya Kou ya era bastante famoso, lo suficiente como para aparecer en todas las revistas de moda, y de estar su cara impresa en pósters en el cuarto de cualquier adolescente, y también ser la fantasía sexual de ellas. Por supuesto, también tenía dinero, no una fortuna como un artista de talla internacional todavía, pero el suficiente para traer un Audi deportivo en llamativo color rojo (no hay nada más importante para un chico, que tener un auto fabuloso) y por si no fuera poco todo lo anterior, era muy buena persona. Generoso y leal. En resumen, era la envidia masculina de todo el que lo conociera.

Seiya era un jovial y afortunado hombre que lo tenía todo. Buenos amigos, una carrera exitosa, la admiración y los celos de los demás. No había nada que no pudiera conseguir o lograr. O eso era lo que parecía.

Pero las cosas nunca, jamás son lo que parecen. A veces sí, pero éste no era el caso. Claro que las virtudes enumeradas de Seiya sí son ciertas, pero no es verdad que lo tuviese todo. De hecho, en el fondo, cuando tenía la oportunidad de pensar solo sin tanta bulla alrededor y sin las luces de las cámaras cegándolo, se sentía incompleto.

Hoy era uno de ésos días, en los que por fin su agenda le daba un respiro y necesitaba despejarse del abrumador medio del espectáculo. Era el primer fin de semana que tenía libre desde que inició el curso escolar en septiembre, y ansiaba desesperadamente salir a divertirse, o simplemente hablar de sus cosas con alguien. Hoy era uno de ésos días también, en que deseaba ser normal, común, y gris. Casi invisible.

Usualmente los sábados no tenía entrenamiento de fútbol (del cual era defensa y capitán), y la mayoría de los estudiantes eran libres por allí de las dos de la tarde. Animado con la idea de poder hacer algo con alguno de sus amigos, Seiya dejó arrumbado el uniforme en su casillero y salió en búsqueda de algo qué hacer. A la primera que se topó fue a Lita, aunque penosamente debía admitir que no era su primera opción, tampoco era la última, y dada la coincidencia, quiso intentarlo con ella.

Lita estaba metida en el taller de cocina de la escuela, pero no lucía alegre como siempre que cocinaba. Se le veía estresada. Llevaba la frente un poco perlada de sudor por el calor del horno, y la coleta que llevaba siempre muy bien peinada estaba chueca, y se le salían varios mechones de ella.

—Hola, Lita —saludó Seiya cautelosamente, porque cuando se le paró enfrente, ni se percató de su presencia.

Lita no lo miró, seguía con los ojos fijos en ése postre que olía muy bien, pero se veía complicado. A juzgar por la actitud de la chica.

—Hola... —respondió a las malas. No porque estuviera enfadada, si no porque nuevamente, la estaban interrumpiendo y eso la agobiaba más.

Se recargó en la mesa, para mirar la creación de Lita. Seiya no sabía nada de cocina, mucho menos de repostería fina, pero la revista que estaba abierta en la página número seis, que decía que se trataba de un _creme brulé._

—¿Estás muy ocupada? —tanteó.

—Un... poco... ¿necesitas algo? —respondió, mientras colocaba cuidadosamente el caramelo sobre la crema. Seiya frunció el entrecejo. Lita era demasiado considerada con los demás, y sabía que ése "un poco" era algo así como "estoy en un momento en que estoy a punto de partirte la cara si no te largas, pero no me atrevo a decírtelo".

—Mmm... no realmente. Me preguntaba si estabas libre para que fuéramos a comer o algo... quizá con los demás.

La muñeca de Lita temblaba al hacer el crocante, y al final, no pudo colocarlo sobre la superficie. El caramelo se deformó hasta que se rompió como cristal.

—¡DEMONIOOOOOOS!

Seiya se echó hacia atrás, como si quisiera esquivar un ataque. Lita, una vez de dejó de maldecir, respiró dificultosamente, su pecho iba y venía... luego empezó a golpear las cacerolas, haciendo mucho ruido y Seiya retrocedió otro tramo de distancia prudencial, porque sentía que iba a lanzarle una sartén a la cabeza en cualquier momento.

—Lita... ¿estás bien? —preguntó Seiya, mientras Lita agachaba la cabeza. Nunca la había visto tan furiosa. ¿La habría rechazado otro chico?

—Es que... es que... —cuando levantó el rostro, volvía a ser la misma chica dulce, agrandando sus ojos verde oscuro —. ¡Tengo que terminar éste postre HOY! ¡Entré a un concurso y... estaba segura que ganaría! ¡Necesito ganar! He practicado tanto... y...

Seiya arqueó las cejas, asombrado.

—Oh, y ¿qué ganarías?

Se imaginó, para la presión que Lita emanaba por todos los poros de su cuerpo, por lo menos un viaje todo pagado a Bora Bora o algo así.

—La súper picadora revolucionaria plus Maitrex...

—¿Eh?

Como Seiya parecía haberla escuchado hablar en ruso, Lita señaló impacientemente una fotografía que estaba por ahí. Era el volante del concurso. En serio, ¿todo por un estúpido electrodoméstico?

—Se ve... —pensó en un adjetivo que no fuera tan denigrante —, muy práctico.

Lita lo ignoró, y sollozó dramáticamente unos segundos. Luego se limpió el sudor de la frente, de sus ojos emanaron destellos desafiantes y se arremangó.

—¡No me daré por vencida, lo intentaré una vez más!

Seiya le miró con una mezcla de preocupación y miedo.

—¿Exactamente cuánto llevas aquí?

—No sé... unas horas. ¿Qué hora es? Llegué cuando estaba amaneciendo. Me costó mucho trabajo convencer al vigilante que me dejara entrar antes de que comenzaran las clases...

Él parpadeó con horror.

—¿No deberías...sentarte un rato o... comer algo antes de...?

—¡LA PICADORA SERÁ MÍA! —gritó para sí misma, y luego se rió maquiavélica, como una bruja de cuento.

Seiya casi podía ver llamas esparcirse alrededor de su cuerpo. No le volvió a hacer caso y sacó los ingredientes nuevamente, todos nuevos y empaquetados. Él suspiró mientras se alejaba. La cocina era su lugar menos favorito después de la biblioteca. Le gustaba comer, obvio, pero no cocinar. Y menos ser ayudante de una cocinera obsesionada por una picadora...

.

.

Como no consiguió comer con Lita, se fue solo a la hamburguesería, el lugar donde servían su comida preferida de fin de semana. Como siempre, todo estaba muy bueno, pero el ambiente era extraño. A su alrededor estaba lleno de familias o parejas, y él se acabó las papas gruñendo para sus adentros. ¿De qué servía tener miles de conocidos si nadie podía comer con él?

Pero bueno, aún era temprano. No había por qué tirar la toalla tan pronto.

Anduvo por las calles principales, siempre con sus lentes oscuros para no ser molestado por algún paparazzi y ocultando su coleta de cabello dentro de la chaqueta. Toda la ciudad era un contraste de colores en tonos ocres, naranjas y marrones. Los árboles soltaban las hojas secas y se acumulaban como enormes almohadones en el césped, y todo el ambiente olía a castañas tostadas y tempura de arce. El aire era frío, y en los locales se exhibían varios tipos de dulces de calabaza y espantapájaros adornando las puertas y escaparates. También estaban los disfraces de temporada para los niños y los... no tan niños.

Anduvo cuesta arriba porque sobre las colinas estaban los paisajes que más le gustaban, y sin percatarse muy bien cómo, se encontró con que ya había llegado muy cerca del templo Hikawa. Inmediatamente, pensó en Rei.

Rei no asistía al mismo instituto que los demás, si no a uno católico para señoritas de mucho renombre. Por eso, era menor la ocasión que tenía para charlar con ella, y siempre le había caído muy bien. Rei tenía un carácter y una determinación que le gustaba, y era una chica divertida. No tanto como Mina, con quien solía doblarse a carcajadas y cuyo humor era más bien bobo. Rei era más sarcástica y cínica, pero eso también la hacía diferente a las demás. Pensó que podía estar libre en aquél momento, así que Seiya se metió hacia los espléndidos jardines del templo y buscó a la doncella que lo custodiaba.

La encontró adornando la plaza central del altar, muy entretenida, colgando unas farolas en forma de esferas amarillas.

—¡Seiya! —le saludó desde su sitio, una vez que sintió su presencia (sin mirarlo, claro). Vestía su traje de sacerdotisa habitual, pero su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta baja.

—Vaya, se ve impresionante este lugar —le devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa. Rei se ruborizó.

—Es por el festival de otoño de cada año. Será la próxima semana y debo adelantar la decoración o me comerán las prisas. ¿Vendrás? Será muy divertido.

—Si vienes conmigo, claro, o no tendré con quien comer y andar.

Rei sonrió a modo de disculpa.

—Me encantaría, pero soy la encargada de la ceremonia de la noche, y no podré disfrutarlo precisamente... ¿por qué no vienes con Taiki y Yaten? Si tres estrellas vienen, seguro estará a reventar.

—No creo que puedan.

Ella soltó una cadenita hecha de piñas secas, y lo miró con atención.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Últimamente están... bueno, digamos que están ocupados —evadió Seiya sonriendo como si no pasara nada —. Pero no importa, algo se me ocurrirá.

—Claro, mil chicas matarían por estar contigo, ¡seguro encontrarás una buena cita! —le animó Rei volviendo a sus labores. Colocó un enorme listón dorado en una farola y continuó.

Seiya se limitó a mirar como lo hacía, y de tanto en tanto fijaba sus ojos en el estanque cubierto de hojas, pensando en lo que le dijo Rei. No dudaba que hubiera chicas potencialmente suicidas por estar con él, había tenido experiencias muy extremistas con las fans. Pero ésas chicas no eran nadie. Ni lo conocían. Incluso sus compañeras de clase, con las que solía intercambiar algunas frases menos frívolas, le parecían todas iguales, como replicadas de fábrica. Quizá era su culpa por proyectar ésa imagen de _playboy_ que no era, o quizá simplemente ninguna de ellas era la correcta. Ahí venía el problema... porque incluso la que podía pensar que era correcta, no era la indicada para él.

—¿Por qué no me ayudas? —le propuso Rei bajando de la escalinata —. Si terminamos antes de que anochezca, beberemos un té de canela delicioso que me regalaron, ¿qué dices?

Él se animó.

—Vale, suena ge...

—¡Rei!

Seiya se giró a donde provenía la voz. Nicholas, el discípulo principal del abuelo y eterno enamorado de Rei, estaba parado frente a él con unos cuantos troncos en la mano. Seiya no le miraba los ojos porque su fleco era tan largo que los cubría, aunque como lo dijo se notaba que no estaba contento. Se le figuraba uno de ésos cachorros terrier, y lamentablemente no solamente por el peinado. No le caía mal, pero siempre había sido naturalmente burlón y no podía evitar la comparación.

—Hola, Nicholas —saludó Seiya normalmente —, ¿qué hay?

—¿Te está molestando éste... _sujeto_? —definió con los dientes apretados (otra semejanza con la raza canina) —, ¿quieres que lo eche?

Rei rodó los ojos.

—No seas ridículo, Nicholas. Ya conoces a Seiya.

—¡Precisamente porque lo conozco es que lo digo! —replicó, y soltó la madera (que seguramente había recolectado para la enorme hoguera que se usaría para el festival) —. Los hombres como él siempre andan persiguiendo a las chicas, no es confiable.

—¡Nicholas, no digas estupideces! —exclamó Rei, roja y avergonzada.

—¿Los hombres como yo? —preguntó Seiya arqueando una ceja.

—¡Donjuanes, libertinos, casanovas o como se les diga en éste tiempo! —exclamó muy ofendido —. Rei es una señorita decente, así que será mejor que no la molestes.

Seiya ya sabía que todo su sermón no eran más que celos encubiertos, y no se enfadó. Al contrario, le causó cierta simpatía, o incluso ternura (otra característica que inspiran los terrier) porque protegía mucho a Rei y le espantaba a todos los pretendientes, ya que no perdía la esperanza que la guapa pelinegra le diera un día una oportunidad. Ya le gustaría que alguien se encelara así por él, que luchara así.

—Tranquilo, hermano. Sólo somos amigos...

—¡No soy tu hermano!

—Ya sé, hombre. Es un modo de hablar —dijo Seiya poniendo las manos al frente, en señal de paz. Luego sacó el aire, como suspirando —. En fin, será mejor que me marche. Me dio gusto verte, Rei.

—¡Nada, Nicholas ha sido un pelado y el que se va es él! Nicholas, haz el favor de irte, ¡y trae más leña, con ésa no es suficiente! —le regañó.

Hasta entonces, Seiya pudo ver los ojos del aprendiz. Se abrieron súbitamente, en una expresión atónita y torturada.

—¿Por qué me tratas así, Rei? ¡Yo sólo te estoy cuidando!

Ella giró la cara molesta.

—Nadie te pidió que lo hicieras.

—¡Pero...!

—¡Que no, te dije! ¡Eres un necio! —farfulló ella malhumorada.

Pero Seiya vio claramente, como, detrás de su fachada de chica irritada por tanto exceso de interés, había otra cosa. Disimuladamente, Rei también sonreía mientras fingía colocar otros adornos, y tenía un rubor rosado en las mejillas.

Entendió que nada tenía que estar haciendo ahí, y se despidió con la mano.

Pensó en ir a casa y ver una película, y si tenía suerte, quizá toparse con alguno de sus hermanos ahí. Y se hablaba de suerte porque curiosamente ninguno le contestaba el móvil desde que los vio en la mañana, en las clases. Qué poca educación. ¿Y si se estaba muriendo en alguna parte, o era secuestrado? ¿Qué, nadie se iba a enterar? Le molestaba mucho que la gente pasara de él, porque estaba muy acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención. Dentro del instituto y fuera de él. Ser alguien suplantable le jodía horrores.

Abrió la puerta del apartamento, y puso una cara de molestia de inmediato. Sólo había algo peor que ver a dos personas que se gustan frente a ti mientras los miras, y eso es mirar a una pareja consolidada. Es como ser un vagabundo, que mira a los comensales atascarse de manjares tras la ventana de un restaurante, mientras se muere de hambre.

No es que él se muriera por tener pareja, nada de éso, sólo le molestaba y ya. Porque la única manera de tolerar a la gente enamorada, es estarlo también. Así todos están enfermos con el mismo virus y se soportan perfecto mutuamente. De lo contrario, es más fastidioso que tener un grano en el culo.

La escena era algo así: Mina y Yaten estaban sin zapatos, acomodados en uno de los sofás enormes en el cuarto de televisión y jugaban alguna cosa con cartas. Por la cantidad de envoltorios de comida que había en la cocina parecía que llevaban todo el día ahí, y contrario, no parecían con intenciones de moverse en poco tiempo. Genial... adiós televisión.

—Hola —saludó (y gruñó) desde la puerta, mientras colgaba su chaqueta en el perchero.

Nadie lo miró.

—¡Ay, no! —exclamó Mina con ésa vocecita dulzona insoportable que sólo empleaba con Yaten y a él le ponía los pelos de punta —¡No seas malo, ya me hiciste comer muchos puntos!

—Así es el juego.

—Pero deberías ser caballeroso y dejarme ganar aunque sea una vez.

—Deberías tú prestar atención a la secuencia de los números —le dijo Yaten con voz impasible, pero Seiya sabía perfecto, sin mirarlo, que le estaba sonriendo o Mina no pondría esa cara de lerda total —. Anda, sólo necesitas una carta amarilla... ¿no tienes una?

—¡No tengo ninguna! —se lamentó ella, aleteando las pestañas. Coqueteando, convenciéndolo.

Seiya carraspeó.

—¿Holaaa...?

—Ya sé —evaluó Mina mordiéndose los labios y eligió una carta, luego la lanzó al montón. Yaten le miró insultado —, ¿qué harás con eso, eh?

—¡Ah, con que ésas tenemos! —se quejó Yaten mientras comía las cuatro cartas reglamentarias que exigía el juego —, pues en ése caso...

—¿Chicos? —preguntó Seiya con voz alta, y nuevamente, pareció que le habló a la pared.

—¡Noooo! —chilló Mina mirando triste la jugada que acababan de lanzarle, luego fingió que se enfadó y le tumbó las cartas a Yaten de la mano —. ¡Eres un tramposo!

Él se rió, mientras miraba el estropicio.

—¿Qué te pasa? Acabo de sacar ésa carta, así que técnicamente es tu culpa porque tú me hiciste tomarla...

—¡Ya no quiero jugar!

—Qué mala perdedora eres, Mina. A ver, devuélveme mis cartas.

—¡Pues ven por ellas!

Y luego, por si no fuera suficiente para Seiya verlos filtrear descaradamente, comenzaron un forcejeo juguetón de manos por las cartas que terminó en risas, luego arrumacos, y finalmente comenzaron a besarse con pasión, como si quisieran tragarse mutuamente. Seiya hizo una mueca de asco y regresó por el mismo camino por donde había venido, azotando la puerta y deseando fervientemente que se contagiaran de mononucleosis.

.

.

Volvió a las calles (y eso comenzaba a escucharse deprimente) y dio muchas de vueltas sin rumbo cuando ¡al fin le respondía Taiki! Su salvación. Lo único que decía en su mensaje es que estaba en un café cerca del parque, con la dirección escrita. Estaba dispuesto a chutarse sus pláticas aburridas sobre nanotecnología o gente con traumas, o lo que fuera que le apasionara en ése momento. Porque al menos tendría compañía para beberse un café con algún postrecillo de temporada, (un pastel de calabaza sonaba perfecto) y luego, ya podría convencerlo para hacer algo más de divertido, por no decir algo menos de anciano. Tendría que cuidarse de no ofender su tema de conversación, no estaba en posición de ponerse exigente.

Pero la maldición de la soltería volvió a caerle encima cuando entró al local. Sí, era un café, pero no era precisamente una cafetería convencional. Era una tienda de libros, donde _además_ vendían café (probablemente para que no lo buscaran en otro lado) y todo el lugar estaba lleno de gente con el mismo estereotipo de Taiki: en apariencia veinteañeros (él aparentaba un poco más edad que la que tenía) con anteojos de diseñador y vestidos en colores sobrios y formales. Todos bebían café negro o té artesanal (hasta las bebidas eran aburridas) y estaban rodeados de libros que tenían por lo menos diez centímetros de grosor. La música era un jazz de fondo (o música de elevador, como Seiya lo llamaba) y para cerrar con broche de oro, no estaba solo. Amy estaba con él. Ahora entendía porque no le había visto el rastro en todo el día.

—No es real —murmuró Seiya con pesar. E iba a darse la vuelta, cuando la chica de pelo azul se percató que estaba ahí y le hizo un gesto con la mano. Oh no, ya no podría escapar.

Amy y Taiki no eran propiamente novios, o nadie más lo sabía de manera oficial. Pero hacían absolutamente todo juntos, tenían las mismas clases avanzadas y hacían los deberes como equipo. Sólo se separaban cuando Amy iba a su curso especial y él realizaba sus labores con el grupo musical. No existía entre ellos la asquerosa aura empalagosa que su otro hermano y su mejor amiga destilaban (e hizo un gesto de molestia al nombrar a Mina así, porque tenían meses que ni salían) pero a veces creía que esto era peor, porque éstos parecían un matrimonio de diez años. De ésos que se sumen en la rutina pero siguen juntos por ser terriblemente parecidos y compatibles, actuaban como un ente conjuntado. Así que ni siquiera podía hacer un mal tercio real sin que se sintiera como un hijo adoptado o algo así.

—¿Cómo estás, Seiya? —le saludó Amy con su típica amabilidad —¿quieres tomar algo?

—Qué hay —les dijo sentándose en la única silla vacía y miró en todas direcciones —. Un café. ¿Por qué no hay meseros?

—Oh, aquí tienes que servirte tu propio café —explicó Amy en voz bajita —. ¿Ves ésas máquinas? Ahí tomas lo que quieras.

—¿Y por qué susurras? —le devolvió frunciendo sus cejas.

—Es desconsiderado hablar en voz alta, Seiya. Todos están leyendo —le indicó Taiki, como si le explicara a un niño pequeño que dos más dos eran cuatro.

Seiya sacudió la cabeza.

—Si lo que quieren es leer, ¿por qué no van a la biblioteca?

—Porque cierra a las cinco —respondió simplemente sin despegar sus ojos del libro. Seiya le miró con incomodidad. Él esperaba toda la semana para... ¿volver a hacer lo que hacía en la semana?

—Te traeré un café —se ofreció Amy levantándose.

Seiya aprovechó la oportunidad.

—¿En serio vamos a quedarnos aquí? —preguntó con urgencia.

—Nosotros ya estábamos aquí antes que llegaras. No podemos adaptarnos a tus gustos, Seiya.

—Pero deberías compadecerte de mí, ¿crees que vendría aquí si no estuviera desesperado?

—Gracias —le sonrió Taiki con sarcasmo. Luego alejó la vista un momento de su libro—. ¿Por qué no llamaste a Mina?

—Ni siquiera quiero hablar de eso —atajó él con repulsión. Cuando Taiki iba a abrir la boca, interrumpió —. No, tampoco Lita y Rei estaban disponibles.

Taiki meneó la cabeza, dudoso. Tras pensarlo un par de minutos, habló.

—Bueno, Serena vive a dos manzanas de aquí...—mencionó como quien no quiere la cosa.

—¡Ah, no! —Seiya levantó un dedo, en gesto de advertencia y luego se cruzó de brazos —. Primero muerto.

—Eres muy orgulloso.

—De hecho soy práctico. Trato de no complicarme la vida, ¿sabes?

Su hermano se encogió de hombros.

—Si tú lo dices...

—Tal vez ése friki de la camiseta a cuadros necesite un amigo —sugirió de modo irónico, señalando discretamente a un sujeto que estaba solo, rodeado de novelas vampíricas —. O ésa chica que nos mira como psicópata no se vea tan fea después de unos vodkas, ¿a qué no?

Taiki sonrió, pero no rió realmente. Sabía que cuando Seiya se ponía en plan cómico era porque quería ocultar algo más profundo. El humo era su mejor defensa.

—Te veré luego —anunció dándole un pequeño golpecito con los nudillos a la mesa —. Discúlpame con Amy.

—¿Seguro que quieres irte?

—Lo supe desde que entré —bromeó Seiya de modo ácido —. Nos vemos.

Se echó las manos a los bolsillos de la chaqueta y un frío duro se le coló por la espalda, haciéndole respingar. Quizá debiera haber usado mejor un abrigo, ahora que octubre estaba tan avanzado. Camino unas cuadras más, pensando cuan ridículo se había vuelto su sábado, que tantas ganas tenía de disfrutar. Ni hablar. A veces se gana y a veces se pierde, y en su caso, últimamente le había tocado perder demasiado. No quería acostumbrarse a eso, pero tampoco sabía muy bien como cambiarlo, intentaba por otros caminos, pero siempre terminaba solo, como al principio, dominado por una sensación de intranquilidad vaga e insistente.

¿Dónde se supone que iría ahora?

No logró estar sumido en sus pensamientos demasiado tiempo, porque alguien le tocó el brazo.

—¿Seiya?

La imagen de su mente se manifestó ahí, a pocos metros de donde se encontraba, como un holograma proyectado, sólo que este era mejor, porque era real.

Ahí, medio perdida en medio de una calle con transeúntes dirigiéndose a todas partes, estaba ella también. Con una falda en amarillo mostaza y mallas negras, y un pulover negro en cuello de tortuga. Tan bonita como siempre. Tan distante como nunca.

—Hola —devolvió automáticamente.

Los ojos azules de Serena brillaban cargados de afecto, pero también con un matiz de tristeza.

—¿Qué haces por aquí? —preguntó al ver sobre su hombro que iba solo.

—Nada especial... sólo me dejo ir por la multitud, creo.

 _"Imbécil, debiste decirle que ibas a una cita con una chica ardiente. De ésas súper sensuales, de unos años mayor con poca moral o algo..."_ pensó con decepción. Qué mala costumbre la suya de no saber improvisar. Le hacía falta más malicia.

A ella se le escapó una risita agradable, que hizo que a Seiya le cosquilleara todo el cuerpo, como si se le treparan hormigas por doquier. Aunque no se movió de su sitio, tratando de que su indiferencia fuera convincente.

—Igual que yo —le sonrió Serena de modo sobrecogedor. Seiya quiso improvisar, pero no pudo. Tampoco fue capaz de ocultar la fascinación que sentía por la chica que tenía delante, porque no dejó de mirarla —. Qué curioso, estaba pensando en ti...

Incapaz de ordenar su mente hiperactiva y exhausta, Seiya sólo le dio el beneficio de la duda. No le gustaba escuchar cosas como ésas, que te crees verdaderas pero no lo son. Por supuesto que Serena jamás lo diría de mala fe, aunque muchas cosas lastiman igual, sin importar la intención con la que se digan.

—Te creo —concedió simplemente, y deslumbrado por el halo místico que siempre irradiaba y al cual evidentemente no había aprendido a desacostumbrarse, soltó —. ¿Quieres... ir a dar una vuelta?

Los ojos de ella se agradaron un poco. Sorprendida, sí, pero escondiendo miles de interpretaciones que él no podría descrifrar.

—Claro que sí —concedió.

Al parecer nunca era demasiado tarde para complicarse un poco la vida.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Notas:**

¿Cómo les va? Henos aquí, nuevamente... con algo nuevo y distinto ¡y con tintes otoñales y de época!, *se pone una calabaza en la cabeza* . No había escrito algo únicamente en torno a Seiya y me daba curiosidad hacerlo y experimentar. Sí, ya sé que se le nota tan solito, pero pues no me gustan los inicios fáciles, sería muy aburrido.

Pues bien, quiero aclarar, para quienes se confundan con la línea temporal que ésta es una especie de secuela de mi fic **"Canción secreta de amor"** , que tiene como protagonista a Mina (y a Yaten como el objeto de su afecto) así que para quienes no entiendan cómo es que ellos son novios, o por qué Seiya le da la vuelta a Serena o ya no es tan compinche de Mina, pues ¡deberán leerlo! Muajaja, sorry. Tampoco es que si no lo hacen no entenderán ni jota. Es una historia independiente, pero ayudaría más y a mí me harían doblemente feliz. Es buen acuerdo, ¿no? :P

Vamos a ver qué tanta aceptación tiene y vamos viendo, ¿sí? No tengo idea de cómo seguir o a dónde quiero llegar (aunque no soy mala improvisando, esto lo saqué en unas horas, jiji).

Les mando besos de nuez y miel,

Kay


End file.
